


The Man Who'd Set Fire to the World

by PippinPips



Series: Of All of AU's You Walk Into Mine [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't always safe to be yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who'd Set Fire to the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, and there might be more eventually. But this is a kind of not really happy at all drabble that highlights my moods at the moment. Enjoy, lovelies. Though it is ridiculously short.

It isn’t surprising that no one has caught them yet, not really. Charles is very thorough when it comes to making sure they hide in plain sight. Even when they slip up, stand too close to each other, or look at on another for just too long no one _ever_ notices. But usually they are careful, extremely so when in mixed company and especially when the Government is next door, the very same government who prefers to throw men in jail for their _preference_. Still, there are times when Erik wonders if the children notice how often they spend time alone, or when the faulty excuse of chess games and midnight talk sessions are going to fail them.

Erik can’t be sure, but sometimes he thinks he might’ve been caught by Raven a few times when he left Charles’ bed for his own, a charade they hold up for Moira and the children. Yet, when he tells Charles of his suspicions, his lover merely shrugs his shoulders and tells him Raven _should be_ fine with it. He would accept the words for what they are, except for the fact that Erik knows that if he didn’t live separate from human social norms, he’s pretty sure he would be uneasy about what he and Charles are to each other.

Still, Erik cherishes every moment he has alone with Charles because despite all the fantasies and the perfect worlds he builds in his mind, nothing stays for Erik and _no one_ stays for Charles. They are merely two men with destinies of misery because of who they are, who find solace in one another for the time being. Erik doesn’t want to lose Charles, but he knows, deeply, that his happiness is only temporary because peace is never found in a man of war.


End file.
